Sleepless
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: Reid-centric The day after a tough case, Reid refuses to get up.


**Ooohh, it's been a while… M'kay, so this is the next of my CM character oneshots. FINALLY, it's Reid's turn. Events like as follows actually transpired in my life a couple weeks ago. I've been writing a lot of fics based on personal experience lately…**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Nooooooo…" he moaned, pulling the thick blanket tighter around him. Wide awake, Morgan looked at the reluctant young genius with an amused grin. They were leaving soon, and Reid refused to get up. They had just finished a particularly grueling case, and they had stayed an extra night at the hotel before returning home.

"We gotta go," Morgan chuckled, nudging the younger man.

"Mmfph," Reid replied.

There was a loud knock on the hotel room door. Prentiss' voice drifted to the two male agents. "You coming? Hotch doesn't want to wait much longer," she called.

Morgan shook his head, going to the door. He opened it to see Prentiss and JJ, both with impatient looks on their faces.

"I'm ready," he told them, "but genius boy over there is still in bed." Morgan jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to Reid.

"Really?" Prentiss asked, her interest piqued. She peered over Morgan's shoulder, trying to get a better look at the young man.

Morgan stood aside, gesturing for the two curious women to proceed. They stopped at the foot of Reid's bed.

"Spence," JJ said, patting the large lump under the covers. "Hotch wants us gone now."

The young man stirred. "Not possible." They could barely hear his muffled voice. "I need at least… two more hours of sleep before my body can function correctly," he pointed out, his words slightly slurred.

"Could you not sleep last night?" JJ asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Huh-uh."

"Why not?" Prentiss chimed in.

A thin hand emerged from under the heavy covers, pointing almost accusingly at Morgan. "Morgan-" Reid began.

"What?" said agent answered, cutting off anything the young genius was going to say.

"Not you," Reid almost snapped. He slowly pulled down the blankets enough to glare at the other man. There were large bags under his eyes. He shifted his half-drooping gaze to the women. "Morgan…" he paused, as if he expected Morgan to interrupt again, "was on the phone half the night."

"It wasn't _that_ late!" Morgan protested.

"And he was snoring. Very loudly. I could not get to sleep at all," Reid finished, ignoring Morgan. He yawned loudly. JJ chuckled. Prentiss smiled, shaking her head.

"Come on," Morgan sighed, pulling the covers clean off the younger agent.

Reid curled up in a tight ball. "Nooooooo…" Reid groaned again.

Morgan tried pulling Reid up. JJ was looking through his bag. She pulled out an outfit for Reid, handing it to Morgan. The man successfully got Reid up. Shoving the folded clothes into Reid's arms, Morgan pushed him into the bathroom.

"Get changed," he commanded, closing the door on Reid, who looked as if he was going to collapse.

A couple minutes later, Reid emerged. He still looked half-dead with fatigue, but his clothes were neat. As soon as he was next to the bed, he plopped down onto it.

Morgan sighed frustrated, "C'mon, kid! Get up."

"Two conditions," Reid said, his face buried in the blankets.

"What?"

"Either do something about that snoring, or get Hotch to switch me roommates," Reid said, moving slightly. "Also, I need coffee."

Morgan rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "Fine. Now let's go." But before Reid could do anything, Morgan scooped him up. Holding the younger agent by the waist like a package, Morgan half carried, half dragged Reid out of the room. Reid's feet fell in step occasionally, but not enough to actually be helping much. The women grabbed the men's bags, following close behind. They had grins on their faces.

"Five more minutes," Reid mumbled.

"You can sleep on the jet," Morgan responded, having no trouble carting the light-weight man. Reid said nothing. Morgan had reason to believe he'd fallen asleep already.

Down the hall, Rossi was walking towards the others. He was checking to see what was taking so long. He stopped short when he saw his four colleagues. It almost looked like Reid was dead, and Morgan was casually dragging the corpse. The women were carrying their luggage. He raised an eyebrow, letting them pass him by.

"Hey, Rossi?" Prentiss stopped in front of the confused man. "Could you get these for us? We need to get out own bags." She and JJ held out Morgan and Reid's bags.

"…Sure…" Rossi replied hesitantly, taking the bags. Prentiss and JJ hurried along to their shared room, leaving Rossi behind. With a questioning look on his face, he watched as Morgan, Reid still tucked under his arm, entered the elevator, as if carrying his teammate like that was the most natural thing in the world.

With a sigh, Rossi shook his head. He hefted the bags onto his shoulder, clutching his own in his hand. JJ and Prentiss came out of their room, and, with another exhalation of air, Rossi followed them.

_Maybe I didn't sleep as well as I thought_, Rossi mused.

**

* * *

**

Geez, that was almost two times longer than I'd expected. Rossi got a bigger part than I planned. He and Hotch weren't even in the rough draft. Meh. Anyways, I think it's hilarious imaging Morgan dragging Reid like that. Tee hee.

**Review please!!!!**


End file.
